


a sunday kind of love

by yellingatbabylon



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Coffee Fluffy Boys ya know, Not sorry at all, Valentine's Day, but like i wanted to edit it so it's late, posted like 6 minutes after Valentine's Day is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatbabylon/pseuds/yellingatbabylon
Summary: And recently, Jack has learned that love can be a quiet thing.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	a sunday kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> just some soft fluffy valentine's day boys. just wanted to share. there is a whole ice storm outside and it's valentine's day and it's very rude. actually valentine's day ended like a few minutes ago but we're gonna ignore that for my purposes, alright.
> 
> have a good day/night/afternoon <3

Jack has learned a lot of different things in his 32 years of living. 

He’s learned to play guitar and how to get better at playing guitar. He’s learned about colors and how to make sure his curtains don’t clash with the throw pillows on the couch. He’s learned how to make coffee a dozen different ways so he never has to go without his morning cup regardless of where he is in the world. 

And recently, Jack has learned that love can be a quiet thing.

The movies taught him that loving is loud. They showed him that it’s all about marching bands in a parade and screaming crowds and shouting from the rooftops about how you feel. That it’s about messy, spontaneous declarations and fireworks over skylines. And as he chased his way around the world for nearly half his life now, he believed it. When he was standing over cities on balconies of the tallest buildings shouting out his love, he believed it. When he was yelling over the wind at the top of the Eiffel Tower to the man he loved most in the world, he knew it to be true.

Except maybe, it turns out, he was wrong (and so were all the movies).

It’s a special kind of poetic, he thinks, for Valentine’s Day to fall on a Sunday. During the last year, he had gotten used to rising later in the morning. After so many years where a majority of his nights were spent on a bus bunk, his body was taking full advantage of so many nights on a real mattress. The room is still dark and beyond the curtains he can hear the predicted cool rain falling over Los Angeles. He smiles softly to himself as his eyes adjust to the darkness, thankful he has an excuse to keep his boy inside and with him for the day. 

He sits up in bed, the blankets and sheet falling to pool around his waist and he shivers as he realizes they forgot to turn the temperature up before bed the night before. He gets up and heads in the direction of his closet but stops short when he sees a long sleeve he knows doesn’t belong to him tossed beside an open suitcase. He smiles before reaching for it and pulling it over his bare chest and he sighs at the familiar scent that wraps around him with the cotton. 

He opens the door and blinks against the light as he heads for the stairs.  _ A Sunday Kind of Love _ hits his ear halfway down the steps and he’s not surprised when he sees a spinning record on his turntable. Etta James on Sunday mornings had become something of a sacred tradition during their time stuck at home. 

Jack’s eyes soften at the sight he’s met with once reaching the kitchen. Alex faces away from him and Jack grins at his bleached hair still sticking up in different directions from his pillow and the way the sweats he obviously pulled from Jack’s closet pool around his heels as he sways back and forth to the music. As Jack leans against the door frame he can hear the sound of metal hitting ceramic and he knows Alex is preparing what is likely his second cup of tea. Based on the smell, a mug of coffee (with cream and two spoons of sugar) sits on the counter out of view as well. His smile pulls further at his chapped lips as he watches Alex reach a hand up to curl around a longer piece of hair at the back of his neck while his voice softly sings a duet as the song reaches the chorus again. 

He makes his way across the kitchen and silently hopes he doesn’t frighten his boy as he wraps his arms around Alex’s waist and his head drops to rest on his shoulder. He feels Alex lean back into his chest and Jack turns to see his soft, sleepy smile. Alex’s free hand moves to cover Jack’s while he turns to press a kiss to his cheek. “Good morning, my love. You sleep well?”

“Like a baby,” Jack says with a small yawn before moving to spin Alex to face him. He laughs as he moves his arms to hang over Jack’s shoulders and Jack thinks it might be a sound just a bit sweeter than the music softly playing from the living room. The warmth that always accompanies Alex spreads through him as he pulls him tighter against his chest and he drops his head to press a kiss against the tattoo below his ear. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, JB.” Alex smiles before tucking a finger below Jack’s chin to lift his face up to press their lips together briefly. It’s moments like this that make it clear to Jack that their love is something soft and quiet but just as grand and roaring as what he spent so long believing love to be. It’s safe and warm like the coffee and tea sitting beside Alex on the counter, it’s gentle and melodic like Etta’s voice behind him in the living room. It’s everything Jack spent years hoping to find with Alex and he’s so damn grateful for it all that he can’t help the tears he feels prickling for a moment at his eyes. 

Alex pulls back with another quick press of their lips and pouts at Jack’s glossy eyes. “Everything okay?” he asks as his hand moves to cup Jack’s cheek, his thumb running gently across Jack’s cheekbone. Jack laughs softly and sniffles while nodding in response. 

“I just love you so much. I feel so lucky to love you,” Jack says as he rocks them back and forth. The hand Alex had on his cheek slides down to rest over where Jack’s heart sits in his chest. Alex leans forward to drop his head on Jack’s shoulder as he lets himself get danced around the corner of the kitchen. 

“And I love you,” he returns with a sigh. “Glad we get to be on this little adventure together.”

“What’s the adventure?” Jack asks as he slides one of his hands under Alex’s shirt to press against his back. 

“Ah, you know. Life, the universe, everything,” Alex says, a gentle laugh escaping his lips in response to Jack’s own giggle at his answer. “Though every adventure has to start with coffee and tea.”

He steps out of Jack’s arms then to reach for both mugs and passes Jack his own before shuffling in the direction of the living room. Jack laughs again as he slowly follows him to the couch. “Not sure where you got that one from but you make a mean cup of coffee so I’m trusting you on that.” 

Jack takes a seat beside Alex and lifts his free arm not holding his mug to allow his boy to drop his legs over his lap and lean into his shoulder. His hand traces patterns up and down Alex’s back as they soak in the sound of the end of the album mixed with the rain against the window behind the curtain. 

“Any plans you’ve made for today?” Jack asks after a few minutes. He feels Alex shake his head.

“Nothing other than a third mug of tea and cuddles. Kind of just wanted a quiet day. They’re nice when they’re with you.”

And as the music fades out and the only sound left is Alex’s quiet breaths against Jack’s neck, he can’t help but agree.


End file.
